My Cliché Romance
by xB2UTY
Summary: A kiss between Jack and Sam starts off a series of events that eventually leads to them going out. The odds are against them though, will their love surpass or will it shatter under the pressure? Slash, Jack/Sam.


My Cliché Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, though I'd like to. ^_^

Warnings: Slash/yaoi and other stuffs. This is my first attempt at a Scrubs fic and there are bound to be mistakes.

Summary: A kiss between Jack and Sam starts off a series of events that eventually lead to them going out. The odds are against them though, will their love surpass or will it shatter under the pressure?

Pairing: Jack/Sam

I never really considered this pairing before today when I watching Scrubs. Jack went up to JD and he called Sammy ugly, and I thought about Sleeping Beauty where the prince first sees her and is like 'ew'. So yea, that's where this idea stemmed from. Anyways, enjoy~!

Chapter One – The Kiss

I clenched my fist, cursing my cowardice as I waited for Sam outside the bathroom. At this rate, Sam would never look at me the way I wanted him to, and I would always just be his friend. The word left a bitter taste in my mouth, making my stomach churn. I wanted to be more than friends, but I could never say it. Soon, Sam'll find some girl and I'll still just be a friend. But, I knew there was no way, he'd ever like me the way I like him. We were practically brothers, we grew up together and I knew that Sam would only ever look at me in a platonic sense. Besides, as far I as I knew, Sam was straight and liked girls. If I told him how I felt, would he be disgusted? Would he hate me? I couldn't stand it if he hated me; it was better to be friends with him and watch from afar than to not have him at all.

The door opened then and I watched as Sam walked out. He smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. "You didn't have to wait for me," he stated. "You could've gone on without me."

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't make sure my date got back home safely?" I joked.

Sam scowled, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. "I would've taken the bus. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can, Samantha." I replied. He slugged me in the arm and stalked away towards the exit. I ran to catch up with him and we walked out to the parking lot together. A few days ago while we were watching TV, a commercial for a new movie came on and Sam said he wanted to see it. Without thinking, I had offered to take him. Immediately I added that he could invite his friends to come along as well, not that I had a particular urge to escort a bunch of sophomores around. I had been secretly relieved that Sam had shown up by himself, saying his friends weren't able to come, and that we would have some alone time together.

Getting into the car, I waited for Sam to get buckled in before backing out. "Did you like the movie?" I asked as I drove.

"Eh, it was okay. Bit of a let down though. They always show the best parts in the previews and then when you see it, you find it's a bunch of crap. It could've been better." He said, sighing wistfully. I chuckled. "What did you think?"

I just shrugged. Truthfully, I hadn't been able to concentrate on the movie because I was too busy watching Sam, not that I was going to tell him that. After that, the conversation died down a bit into a comfortable silence. Too soon for my likes, we arrived at his house. I looked over to Sam only to see he wasn't moving. The side of his head was pressed up against the window, his lips parted allowing soft even breaths to flow out, and his eyes were shut. Getting out of the car, I walked over to the other side and opened the passenger door, Sam's head flopping down onto his shoulder as I did so.

"Sam, wake up, we're here." I said softly as I shook his shoulder. He stirred, grumbling under his breath. His eyes fluttered open and stared back into mine dazedly.

"Are we—are we there, yet?" He asked, yawning a bit.

"Yep, c'mon, let's get you up." He didn't protest as I reached over and unbuckled him out of the seat. What was I doing? I was getting way too close and the cute sleepy expression on Sam's face was no help whatsoever. Gulping, I helped him out of the car and led him up the sidewalk to his house. We stood on the porch as Sam searched for his key to the house. "You gonna be able to get up to bed?" I asked.

"Yea, if not, I'll just crash on the couch." He replied jamming the now found key into the lock and twisting it open. Turning around to face me, he smiled. "Thanks for taking me that was really fun."

"Er, no problem." I stuttered, pretty sure I was blushing; thank god it was dark.

"You know," he started. "If you wanted to go on a date with me, you could've just asked."

"Wha?"

Before I knew what was happening, he was up on his tip-toes and pressing his lips against mine. Too soon they were gone and I wanted more. He giggled, most likely at the bewildered expression on my face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack." With that, he shut the door in my face.

Bringing my fingers to my lips, I grinned. Yes, tomorrow, definitely.

* * *

Ta-da! Sammy's smarter than you think! Aw, I think I'm gonna like writing about this pairing 'cuz you can pretty much mold them into whatever you like because their characters aren't really that developed, so yay! If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thank you!


End file.
